


Togami Works at McDonald’s

by faerieeeeeeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/faerieeeeeeee
Summary: get fucked togami work at mcdonald’s like the rest of us commoners





	Togami Works at McDonald’s

**Author's Note:**

> listen y’all i haven’t watched a playthrough of the first danganronpa game yet all i know is that naegi is a short normal person and togami is a white economics major and an incel that’s how my friend described them and i’m trying my fucking best thamk s enjoy

It’s a normal, calm, non-murdery day because murder is bad, and Naegi had been working his McDonald’s shift for about an hour. He readjusted his cap and sighed deeply, the restaurant being almost unnaturally quiet today. He could appreciate the peace of early morning McDonald’s.

 

“You! Commoner!”

 

Shit, fuck, that just got ruined, fuck.

 

Naegi looked up to see the intimidating glare of Byakuya Togami piercing straight through him. Naegi was almost frozen in place by it.

 

“T-Togami? What are you doing in a place like this?” Clearly, someone as rich and dickish as Togami was painfully out of place in this establishment.

 

“I...” Togami looked uncomfortable. His eyes darted to the side and he crossed his arms. “I want a job. Here. Now.”

 

Naegi could not believe what kind of fucked up universe he was put into.

 

“You what?”

 

Togami, clearly, was quite embarrassed. “Don’t make me repeat myself, commoner!”

 

“But why would you want- or even NEED- a job here? Aren’t you the richest motherfucker in town?”

 

“My parents believe that a lesson in humility-“ he sounded almost repulsed speaking that word. “-is in order. Can I please just get an application form, Naegi?”

 

Naegi thought about it. _Do I really harbor enough self-hate to condemn myself to working with an incel?_ Then he took a look at Togami’s uncomfortable face, and realized that this time around, this motherfucker had to idea how to do shit. Naegi could absolutely demolish this rich bastard if he wanted to.

 

He wanted to.

 

“Sure thing, Togami. Let me go find the form.”


End file.
